Ellie vs the Girl Scout
by MySoapBox
Summary: When Chuck's explanation of what he was doing last night doesn't seem right, Ellie decides to mount an investigation of her own. Sarah/Ellie friendship, Chuck/Ellie family relationship, Chuck/Sarah romance implied.
1. That Nagging Feeling

Something was nagging Ellie.

She couldn't put her finger on it. The idea floated just outside of her consciousness, like a specter in the room. She was missing something. There was some detail in her life she just couldn't wrap her mind around. What was it?

Ellie reasoned the feeling away. This was a stressful time in her life, her engagement, her work at the hospital, her concerns about her brother's future, and she never seemed to get enough sleep. It was perfectly normal to feel like you were a little out of touch at a time like this, wasn't it? But as she stirred her coffee, she knew that none of these excuses explained her unsettledness.

It had something to do with Chuck, she was sure of it. Chuck had been keeping odd hours lately. At first she dismissed it as excitement over his new relationship with Sarah. But they had been together for almost a year, things should have settled down between them by now.

Then there was the phone call from the Buy More's assistant manager, Emmit, a few weeks ago asking where Chuck had been at certain dates and times. Ellie had promptly told him that she was Chuck's sister, not his mother. Morgan said that Emmit was just on a witch hunt, so she didn't think any more of it, until this morning. Last night she had come home from a 12 hour shift at the hospital and Chuck still was not home. But he wasn't sleeping over at Sarah's because this morning she heard him turn off his alarm clock.

"Good morning sis," Chuck greeted her as he sleepily padded to the kitchen in his Star Wars pajama pants and white t-shirt.

"Morning," she said. "You were out late last night." It was more of a question then a statement.

"Yeah," Chuck answered, opening the refrigerator.

"Anything exciting?" Ellie asked, probing for more information.

"Uh…no…" Chuck paused before answering; he had been doing that a lot lately too. "I was out with Sarah….Ahhgh!" Chuck gasped as he dropped a full gallon of milk on the kitchen floor.

Ellie rushed over and picked up the carton that was pouring out more and more milk with every glug. "Chuck!" she groaned, setting the milk jug in the sink and reaching in a drawer for her kitchen towels.

"Sorry, sorry," Chuck stammered, "it just slipped out of my hand."

Ellie got down on hands and knees and began to wipe the milk with towels, careful not to get it all over her green scrubs. "Aren't you going to help me here? It is your mess after all."

"Um... I would, really I would, but I've got to get going." Chuck voice rose a little in pitch with the last few words.

Ellie looked up at Chuck, really looked at him for the first time that morning. His hair was disheveled, his face pale, his lips were tight, and he was clutching his right shoulder with his left hand.

"Is something wrong with your arm?" Ellie stood and stepped around the milk puddle to take a closer look. Chuck stepped back.

"Oh, it's nothing, really nothing, El, I'm fine. My shoulder is… just a little stiff from my work out yesterday."

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows. "Here, just let me look at it." She backed Chuck up against the counter.

"No Ellie, don't!" Chuck protested, but it was too late, Ellie had already pried his fingers off his shoulder and was lifting up his sleeve.

There was a dark red bruise on his shoulder the size of a grapefruit. She pressed it lightly with her fingers ("Ow!" Chuck complained). It was still swollen. "You have weakness in your hand as well; that's why you dropped the milk. Any tingling in your fingers?" She didn't let him respond. "Here, come sit down." She pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat Chuck down in it.

"Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Take off your shirt. I'm going to examine you."

"Ellie I don't think this is really nes…"

"Just take it off!" Ellie raised her voice and Chuck immediately pulled his shirt over his head with his one good arm, taking extra care when sliding it off his injured shoulder. Ellie switched into doctor mode and started palpitating the bruised area and rotating the arm (more "ows" and "yows" from Chuck and "How does that feel?" and "does it hurt when I do this?" questions from Ellie). Satisfied that she knew the right treatment, she opened the freezer and pulled out an ice tray.

"Chuck, tell me what happened and don't tell me that this was from working out because you don't get this sort of contusion from lifting weights or jogging. And since when do you work out anyway?" She filled a zipper bag with the ice and started to look around for her bag where she kept her emergency medical supplies. "I'm going to wrap it up. The numbness in your fingers is a sign that your shoulder could have been dislocated. We need to stabilize it for a few days."

"It's nothing really sis, don't get so worked up. Sarah and I were just out, uh, ….roller skating last night and I took a fall. You know, clumsy me, and I may just have, well, I may have dislocated my shoulder a little bit." Ellie's eyes grew big. "But Sarah, she just popped it back in and now I'm just fine." Chuck stood and reached out for his shirt,

"Oh no you don't!" Ellie grabbed the shirt away, pushed him back down into the chair, slapped the ice pack on him and started wrapping Chuck's shoulder with an Ace bandage. "Why didn't you call me Chuck? You know Devon and I are happy to help you out anytime."

"It was late, El, I didn't want to wake you. I know how much you've been working lately."

"Well, that must have been some fall."

"You have no idea," Chuck mumbled.

"Call next time!" Ellie said as she reached for another bandage. She noticed Chuck was staring at nothing, like he was thinking about something. She didn't want to invade his privacy but his whole story just seemed incredible. "So," she tried to make her voice sound more casual, "You were at the roller rink, because where else would a grown man be in the middle of the night, you totally crashed, dislocated your shoulder and Sarah just popped your shoulder back in, no problem."

"Sarah's good with things like that, she was a girl scout." Chuck said.

"A girl scout?" Ellie rolled her eyes, "Chuck, that's great for cookies but not for bodily injuries!"

"Don't worry sis," Chuck looked up at Ellie, and placed his good hand on her shoulder. "Sarah is a woman of many talents."

"Isn't that great. Didn't bother to come to your sister for help, I mean really, after six years of med school, what would she know? Go ahead, choose the girl scout." Ellie grumbled to herself while she worked.

"Don't be like that El. You know I'll always need you. And you are a great doctor. I just… I just don't want you to worry about me. And now I have Sarah. She looks out for me too. Just like you do."

Ellie glanced up from her work and saw that look again in Chuck's eyes. It was the same look that she had seen there ever since she first saw her brother with Sarah. He was definitely in love. Her heart softened toward Sarah. She should be glad, shouldn't she, that her little brother found a woman as great as Sarah. Maybe it was okay that he didn't turn to her first all the time anymore.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Chuck. Do you think she's 'the one?' I could see it in your face just now."

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know. It's complicated."

"What's complicated? You love her don't you?" Ellie asked

"It takes a lot more to make a relationship work then just love Ellie."

"That's true. But love is where it begins. And if you love each other enough, the rest of it will work out."

Finished, Ellie, helped Chuck slip his shirt back on, over his wrapped arm. "You need to keep that arm immobilized for at least two or three days. And you should come down to the hospital today and get a few x-rays. Your shoulder could be fractured."

"Okay, El, if it will make you happy," Chuck answered. He smiled at Ellie and then looking over at the milky floor, he added, "Sorry I can't help with the mess."

"No problem. I'll get it. You just go and take your shower, er, or your sponge bath, or whatever."

Chuck kissed her on the cheek. "You really are the greatest sister in the world. Have I told you that lately?" and he headed back down the hallway towards his room.

Sighing, Ellie turned her attention once again to the messy floor. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Chuck injured, lying on the cold floor of some roller rink in middle of the night and he doesn't even call. So he gets his shoulder popped back into place by a ex-girl scout. What could Sarah not do? She was good looking and skinny and smart, was perfect for her brother AND she also knew advanced first aid? And all this while working at a frozen yogurt shop? And how about Chuck's reaction every time she brought up their relationship? It was complicated? What did that even mean? Ellie's mind filled with questions.

Uh oh, there was that nagging feeling again. Were the two connected? Did this feeling that things weren't quite right start when Sarah came into their lives? Perhaps this was something she needed to investigate.


	2. Jumping to Conclusions

It was 9:40 am and Ellie was sure that Sarah would be alone at the Orange Orange getting ready to open for the day. She grabbed a pile of magazines and a few color swatches. It was time to talk to the girl scout. She pulled up and parked next to Sarah's little sports car. It was kind of flashy for a girl on a yogurt shop salary. Sarah must really be in debt or she had a rich family. Now that Ellie thought of it, Sarah hadn't ever really talked much of her family. Ellie added that to the growing mental check list of questions that she had about Sarah Walker.

Ellie stood at the door, looking thought the glass into the Orange Orange. A sign hung there that read "Closed" in large black letters. She saw Sarah inside, taking chairs down from the tops of tables. Ellie knocked on the door and Sarah's right hand flew to her lower back. Did she have back problems? Ellie smiled and waved. In a moment Sarah was there with the keys unlocking it.

"Ellie," she said, letting her inside, "What brings you by this morning?"

Ellie immediately noticed a cut above Sarah's left eye and a split in her lip. "Oh no Sarah, not you too?" Sarah reached up and touched her eyebrow.

"It's nothing," she said dismissively. "What do you mean 'me too?'"

"I saw Chuck this morning. He told me what you did for his shoulder."

Sarah's eyes flicked past Ellie and towards the door and then back to Ellie. "What did Chuck tell you exactly?" Her words were light.

"You know, he told me about what happened. Did you cut your eye the same way? It's strange that he didn't mention it. "

"Oh, well, I would love to hear the story from Chuck's point of view," Sarah said. "Why don't you tell me what he told you and then I'll fill in any blanks."

Ellie told Sarah the story Chuck had told her about the roller skating and the dislocated shoulder. "He told me you had been a girl scout and that is how you learned to set a shoulder.

Sarah looked down to her hands. "No, I didn't learn that from girl scouts. I learned that from my dad."

"Oh, was he a doctor?" Ellie asked. That would explain the sports car.

"No," Sarah said, standing and grabbing a wash cloth from the counter. "My dad didn't believe in hospitals or doctors. And let's just say, when I was a kid I had a lot of bicycle accidents."

Was that a small hint of bitterness Ellie sensed in her voice? A lot of bicycle accidents? What was Sarah trying to say?

"Anyway," Sarah said, breaking Ellie from her thoughts, "I'm glad I was able to help. How was he this morning?"

"Sore, but I think he'll be fine. I told him to get his shoulder x-rayed, just as a precaution."

"That's good." Sarah seemed relieved.

"And how about you, how did you get…" Ellie gestured to her own face to indicate Sarah's injuries.

"Ah, let's just say that Chuck's reflexes to grab for anything he can when he is falling are quite fast for a computer guy. Unfortunately, I'm not the most confident skater myself and not the best choice for saving someone who's falling."

"So you reset his shoulder while your own eye was cut open and bleeding? That's amazing."

Sarah began wiping off the counter again. "It's not that big of deal really. So what brings you by this morning?"

"More wedding details," Ellie said, showing Sarah the magazines and the swatches. "Would you mind helping me choose a table setting for the reception?"

Sarah's face softened. "Sure, have a seat," she said gesturing to the stools by the counter. "But I thought you already settled that when Devon's mom and dad were here."

Ellie sat down, spreading out the magazines and swatches. "Devon's mom did settle it, but now, with your help, I'm going to choose something I actually like."

"I may have a few minutes before I have to open." Sarah came around the counter and sat on the next stool. "Why don't you show me what you're thinking about."

The next ten minutes were filled with comparing pictures and creating color combinations. They decided on the candle centerpieces, and a less formal place setting. They kept talking about it even after Sarah had to open the store. There were no customers so they continued uninterrupted.

After awhile Ellie closed the magazines and set everything aside. She had finally worked up the courage to bring up the topic that had been on her mind.

"Sarah," she began, "I'm not being totally honest with you."

Sarah looked at her, puzzled.

Ellie continued. "I didn't come down here this morning to talk about wedding plans."

"I see. So what did you want to talk about?" Sarah asked.

"We're friends right?" Ellie began.

"Yes, of course."

"I mean, we're really friends, apart from you dating my brother."

"Over this past year I've grown to think of you as my own family," Sarah said reaching out and touching Ellie's hand.

"Good, because there are a couple things bothering me." Sarah didn't say anything, so Ellie plunged forward. "The first thing is about my brother. He's been pretty distracted lately and I'm worried about him. I think it may have something to do with you. When I asked him about it he said your relationship was 'complicated.' But he wouldn't tell me any more then that."

Sarah took a breath. "You know relationships are Ellie, they can get pretty confusing."

"It's true. Devon and I have our hard times. But then you talk it out and keep working on it."

"Yes, and that's what we're doing –most of the time - but as Chuck may have told you, I'm not exactly great at the whole talking about emotions thing."

"And believe me, neither is Chuck. But you don't always have to use words; I can totally see it when you are together," Ellie said. Sarah looked down at her hands again. "Chuck is crazy about you, I can see it in the way his eyes light up every time he sees you. And you feel the same way."

"Am I that transparent?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe it isn't obvious to everyone, but it is to me. If you guys love each other, there isn't anything confusing about that," Ellie said.

"I guess we'll just have to keep working on it," Sarah said simply.

Ellie paused a moment and then decided to push forward. "There is something else that's bothering me."

"What is that?" Sarah asked.

"Don't be mad but, well, I did some checking around this morning and the only roller rink in town closes at 8:00 pm on weeknights. So what really happened to you and Chuck last night?"

Sarah's eyes grew wide for a moment and then just as she opened her mouth to answer her cell phone started to ring. Sarah pulled it out of her pocket and looked to see who was calling.

"It's my boss," Sarah said standing and walking toward the back room. "I'm sorry Ellie, I have to take this. I'll just be a minute. Do you want something? Why don't you help yourself to a yogurt or a soda or something? I'll be back in a bit."

_Convenient phone call_, Ellie thought, but a frozen yogurt didn't sound half bad so as soon as Sarah disappeared behind the swinging door Ellie made her way around the counter, grabbed a cup and filled it with yogurt. She looked around for toppings. She and Sarah had been so busy talking that Sarah hadn't gotten any of them out yet. But that was okay, Ellie would just poke around and see what she could find. Nothing wrong with that. And hopefully with a little luck she would find some strawberries.

The area under the counter was filled with various containers. Most were labeled but some were not. She found chocolate chips, bananas, chocolate sauce, blueberry but no strawberry. Determined she saw one last container, a large white plastic one with a twist off lid. It was labeled "cheese sauce." Cheese sauce, on frozen yogurt? Curious, Ellie picked up the container and twisted off the lid.

Ellie didn't know a lot about guns, but she knew a real one when she saw one and very real gun was nestled in some paper towels in the container that should be full of cheese sauce. Not trusting herself to even touch it, she quickly screwed the lid back on the container and placed it back under the counter where she had found it.

Her mind filled with questions. Why did Sarah have a hand gun under the counter? Didn't Sarah say once that she had never been close to a gun before? She knew it must be Sarah's because she had never seen anyone else working at the Orange Orange. Now that she was thinking about it, Sarah must be the only employee. That was odd. How did the Orange Orange even stay in business? They almost never had customers and whenever Sarah took time off the store just closed.

Oh gosh! She had read about this sort of thing in the newspaper. Stores that say they are selling one thing but they really don't sell that thing, they really sell drugs. The Orange Orange could be a drug front. Did Sarah know? Of course she knew, she was the only person that ever worked at the store. But then that would make Sarah…a drug dealer! If Sarah was a drug pusher that would explain the sports car and the handgun.

Ellie started to feel nervous. If Sarah was a drug dealer did that mean that Chuck was involved in some way? Was Chuck using drugs? Is that why he was still at the Buy More in stead of moving on with his life? That would explain why he and Sarah kept such odd, unpredictable hours. And that would explain why their relationship was "confusing." Ellie got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She could think of only one thing to do. Her frozen yogurt forgotten on the counter, Ellie rushed from the shop into her car. She started the engine and pulled away. She wasn't ready to face Sarah or Chuck with her suspicions. Not yet.

Once she made it to the freeway Ellie picked up her cell phone. "Yes, may I speak to Sergeant Roberts please? Ethan? Ellie. Do you remember that favor you promised me? Well, I need to call it in."


	3. Ellie's Investigation

Ellie was glad that the apartment was empty when she got home. Her police friend agreed to do the background search strictly under the radar. But she wouldn't hear back from him until tomorrow. Right now she had some serious thinking to do.

Her baby brother might be on drugs, or worse, he might be a drug dealer. And Sarah, wonderful, kind Sarah, dragged him into it. Evil, evil, Sarah.

_Get a grip Ellie, you're jumping to conclusions_, she told herself. All the evidence she had so far was circumstantial. The injuries, the lies about where they were, the Porsche, the Orange Orange, the hand gun. She ticked her suspicions off on her fingers. It seemed like a pretty good case, but no smoking gun. What she needed was evidence. Yes! Good, hard, evidence.

Ellie dropped her purse on the kitchen counter and walked down the hall to Chuck's bedroom. She paused at his closed bedroom door. Chuck was at work and wouldn't be home until tonight. She could easily just sneak in there and look around. She put her hand on his doorknob hesitantly. Chuck wouldn't want her going through his things. He was an adult, he deserved his privacy, and it might drive him to move away if he knew.

Okay, so maybe she wouldn't search Chuck's room. Not yet anyway. But that didn't mean she couldn't look around other places. This was her apartment after all, and she could go wherever she wanted. She would start with the bathroom.

It took her twenty minutes to make it through the linen closet and under the sink. She found an empty deodorant container, a funky smelling washcloth, and some hair gel that looked like it was from the eighties. No dime bags, no needles, no guns, nothing.

Her stomach growled, but she didn't have time to stop for lunch. There were lots more places in the apartment where she could look guilt free.

She was half way through her search of Chuck's wet laundry in the washer when she heard Devon come home.

"Hey babe," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey," she answered, turning out Chuck's jean pockets.

"You know, Chuck's a big boy now, he can do his own laundry."

"I know. I'm looking for something…suspicious."

"Suspicious? Like a pocket protector or something?"

"Something like that." Ellie felt a sharp metal object in one of the back pockets. "Ah ha!" She pulled it out and held it up for Devon to see.

"A paperclip? Babe, what's this about?"

"I don't know Devon. I'm worried about Chuck. I thought maybe I could find something that would explain why he's been acting so weird lately."

"It's just love, Babe. It does crazy things to a person." He reached down and picked up some wet underwear. "Like making them go through someone else's wet pants."

"What else can I do?" Ellie said, grabbing the underwear from Devon's hands and throwing it back in the wash. "I'm the only family he has. I have to look out for him. What if he's in trouble?"

"I'm no expert or anything but I think most problems can be solved by talking about them," Devon offered with a crooked smile. "It's always worked for us,"

"You're right, you're right. I should quit going through Chuck's laundry and I should start talking." She started to reload the washer. "Morgan! If anyone knows if Chuck is up to something it would be Morgan. I have to talk to Morgan."

"Not exactly what I had in mind."

"Thanks honey." Ellie closed the washer door and quickly kissed Devon. "Your awesome!" she called back over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

"You got it," Devon called after her.

She only had to make one little stop at a convenience store on the way.

Twenty minutes latter she cautiously slipped through the doors of the Buy More, a paper bag clutched tightly in her hand.

She spotted Morgan standing in front of the big screen TVs where an old Baywatch episode was playing. Cleavage abounded on all 21 screens.

She approached him stealthily from behind. "Morgan," she whispered.

"Ah!" Morgan jumped and spun around. "Ellie! I was just, just" he pointed the remote at the wall and the channel changed "I was just watching some TV. What are you doing here?"

"Is Chuck here?"

"Oh no, sorry El, you just missed him."

"Good!" Ellie grabbed a surprised Morgan by the hand and pulled him back to the break room.

"Morgan, I need you to help me. I need you to open Chuck's locker."

"Oh, I don't know, that's Chuck's personal space. A man's space is his castle. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I invaded Chuck's castle."

Ellie reached in her bag and pulled out a cold sweating six pack of grape soda.

"Now that isn't fair." Morgan looked left and then right. "Okay, but we have to hurry."

Five minutes later, Ellie had gone through every inch of Chuck's locker and had found nothing.

"Hey!" Morgan said.

"What? Did you find something?" Ellie's heart started to beat a little faster.

"The _Resident Evil 5_ demo!" Morgan said, waving a jewel case, "Chuck told me he didn't get it."

"Morgan!" Ellie said taking the game and placing it back in the locker. "That's not what we're looking for."

"Yeah, about that. What are we looking for anyway? You never said."

Disappointed, Ellie closed the locker and sat down at the table. "We were looking for anything that might explain why Chuck has been acting so oddly lately. Maybe something that would tell us a little more about Sarah."

Morgan sat down next to Ellie. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Ever since I found your ring in Chuck's locker and thought it was for Sarah, I've been sure that it is just a matter of time. Just a matter of time until our bachelor freewheeling days are over." Morgan sighed.

"That's not what I mean Morgan. I'm talking about the weird hours he and Sarah keep, and the little injuries they both seem to always have."

"I don't know anything about that, Ellie. There are some things you just don't ask a friend."

Before Ellie could roll her eyes she heard someone walk into the break room.

"Ellie!" Chuck said "What are you doing here?"

"Morgan and I were just doing some catching up. Weren't we Morgan?" Ellie kicked Morgan hard in the shins.

"Yeah, oh yeah, catching up."

Chuck eyed the grape soda on the table. "Sounds fun," he said sarcastically.

"How'd it go at the hospital?" Ellie asked trying to change the subject.

"Great. Nothing broken. And they gave me a very attractive blue sling to wear for the next three days."

"That's great." Ellie stood up. "I… I better get going. Should I expect you for dinner?"

Morgan's eyes lit up, "yeah, that would be great."

"Not you Morgan, Chuck." Now Ellie did roll her eyes.

"Not tonight. Sarah and I have this…thing."

"Oh, okay. See ya later then," said Ellie and she walked out the door.

Dinner at the Bartowski's that night turned out to be a quiet affair. Devon had been called into the hospital so Ellie just reheated something from the refrigerator. After dinner Ellie poured herself some wine, put in an old Air Supply CD and brought out her childhood photo album.

There she was with her dad at the beach. There was Chuck and her playing in the back yard. There was Chuck in his t-ball uniform. There she was with her cheer squad. There was Chuck and Morgan playing Zork on the old Atari. Ellie sighed. She needed more wine.

She went to the kitchen and poured another glass. She began to put the bottle away but then thinking better of it brought the bottle with her and set it on the coffee table.

Several glasses later Ellie closed the album and snuggled down deeper into the couch. It was so comfortable. She was just going to close her eyes for a minute and then she would get up and get ready for bed.

The next thing Ellie knew, she sensed someone had laid a blanket over her. It was dark and her head hurt. She closed her eyes again but then a whisper broke the quiet of the night.

"I'm so sorry El." It was Chuck's voice. "I wish I didn't have to keep lying to you. I want to just tell you everything. This would be so much easier if I could. I know you worry about me. I'm sorry about that. You've been so great and you deserve better. Someday I'm going to do better, I promise. But for now I just have to keep you safe. I hope when the time comes that you will understand that."

He paused for a moment and Ellie thought about saying something. He sounded so sad. She just wanted to take him in her arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay. That they could work out any problem if they worked on it together. But then he continued.

"I think you'd be proud of me if you knew. I really just wish you could be proud of me for once."

She heard him sigh, and then heard his footsteps head down the hallway and then the click of his bedroom door.

Proud of him? Why did he think she wasn't proud of him?

As Ellie pondered Chuck's last words she drifted back to sleep.


	4. Nothing is as it Seems

Ellie had heard it said that things were always are clearer in the morning. But that didn't seem to case this morning. Sergeant Roberts had called her just as she had started her shift at the hospital. Sarah Walker, age 28, had checked out. Nothing on her record, not even a parking ticket. As far as he was concerned Miss Walker was a model citizen.

Ellie was relieved, somewhat. Sarah was her friend and she didn't want to think badly of her. On the other hand some sort of police record would have answered a lot of questions. Ellie chewed on the end of the pencil she was holding. But just because Sarah didn't have a record didn't mean that she wasn't a drug dealer. Maybe she was just a very good drug dealer.

She looked down again at the chart in her hand, but she couldn't concentrate. And then there was Chuck. He had spoken to her last night, though some of what he said was foggy. Ellie remembered that Chuck said he was sorry. Why was Chuck sorry? Lying. She remembered him saying he was sorry for lying to her. Finally he admitted it. She had caught him in more then a few over the past few months. But she couldn't remember if Chuck had said why he was lying. No, she didn't think he did. The part of Chuck's soliloquy that she remembered most clearly was the sadness in his voice when he said he wanted her to be proud of him. She was proud of him, he was funny and smart and thoughtful. It was true that he wasn't living up to his potential. The Stanford/Jill thing had been a big setback, but she thought that Chuck was starting to get back on track. That was until he got serious with Sarah. Since then it has be an anyone's-guess-roller-costar-ride. Ellie sighed. Proud of him? Yes, she was proud of him, he was her brother and she loved him. She just wished she could get to the bottom of what was going on and help him get his life back on track.

She just finished filling out a patient chart when her cell phone rang. "Oh, hi Sarah. Lunch today? Sure, I can come by during my break at noon. Oh, okay, I try to get a little extra time then. Yes, I'll bring the swatches. See ya then."

Ellie took a deep breath. Lunch with Sarah. That's odd. Sarah had said on the phone that she wanted to talk about some new ideas she had had about the centerpieces. She was probably really just wondering why Ellie just disappeared from the Orange Orange yesterday. Or maybe Sarah knew that she was on to her. Either way Ellie welcomed the opportunity; it was another chance to get to the bottom of things. Ellie looked around her workstation anxiously. She would just write a quick email to Devon to tell him where she was going, just in case.

On the way to the Orange Orange Ellie had decided she would just play it cool. She would let Sarah take the lead. No point in hurting anyone's feelings with false accusations. And no use angering someone who had such convenient access to a handgun.

Sarah seemed normal enough when Ellie arrived. The place was empty as usual. This time instead of sitting at the stools by the counter Ellie asked if Sarah didn't mind sitting at the table by the window. The further away from the gun the better and much quicker access to the door. Sarah had gotten some sandwiches from the deli down the street and poured some diet cokes from shop's own soda fountain. Ellie filled the first few minutes with small talk. Sarah brought up her ideas to accent the centerpieces and Ellie, mentally distracted, tried to look like she was listening.

Soon a half hour had passed. Sarah was charming and Ellie started to settle down and breathe a little easier. Maybe she had just jumped to conclusions.

Just as Ellie was taking the last bite of her sandwich, a large man dressed all in black burst in the door. A ski mask covered his face. He raised a gun and pointed it at Sarah, "Give me all the money in the register," he barked. "NOW!"

Sarah immediately put up her hands. "It's okay, don't shoot, I'll get the money." She turned to Ellie, raised her hand as if to tell her to stay in her seat. "Just stay calm, I'll give this guy what he wants and then he'll go."

"Damn right you will!" he yelled. "Get the money now!"

Sarah hurried around the counter and opened the cash register.

"Put all the cash in a bag," he ordered. "That's right, now put it down on the counter and back away." Sarah hesitated. "I said back away!"

Waving the gun between Ellie and Sarah the man grabbed the bag off of the counter. Glancing inside the bag he swore. "Is this all you got?"

"That's it," Sarah said, "Now take the money and go."

"No, I don't think so! I think you're holding out on me." With three large steps that man had crossed the room, in two more steps he grabbed Sarah by the arm.

"I told you to give me ALL the money!' He shook Sarah roughly. "There has to be more then this somewhere. And I'm not leaving until I find it."

As the man started to shove everything off the counter, Sarah being dragged along by his large hand, Ellie saw her chance to call for help. Very slowly she slipped her hand into her purse and started feeling around for her cell phone.

"You there!" Ellie froze. "What are you doing?" The man released Sarah, raised his gun and pointed it at Ellie. That was his big mistake. Just as he did, Sarah spun and landed a round house right to the man's jaw. He went flying up and over the counter, sprawling on the floor in front of where Ellie still sat. He pointed his gun towards Sarah. Sarah leapt and kicked out at the weapon. The gun flew out of the man's hand and crashed into the wall. The man threw himself at Sarah. She quickly dodged out of the way and he went crashing into some tables, head first.

"Forget this," the man said. He lunged for his gun and ran for the door. He knocked over the table where Ellie was sitting, and sent fabric and the contents of Ellie's purse all over the floor. The bell on the door jingled as the man ran around the side of the building and was soon out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked, taking Sarah in an embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to call the police," Sarah said, breathing heavily.

Sarah turned and got her cell phone from behind the counter. Ellie started to pick up her personal things, her hands were shaking.

"They said they would look for the guy and send an officer over for our statements." Sarah said after a minute.

"Thank God you weren't killed," Ellie said. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" Sarah asked.

"That ninja kicking thing." Ellie gestured her hands in the air. "And don't tell me it was at girl scouts. I want you to be honest with me for once."

"No, it wasn't at girl scouts." Sarah righted the table and chair where they had been sitting. Sarah took a deep breath, visibly shaken. "Ellie, I can't… I don't know where to even begin."

Done with picking up her things Ellie took her chair again. Sarah remained standing. "Why don't you just come out and say it. Whatever it is."

Sarah signed and took the seat across from Ellie. "I'm sorry Ellie, I haven't been totally honest with you." When Ellie didn't respond Sarah continued. "Chuck and I weren't out roller skating the other night. And that isn't how Chuck got hurt."

Ellie tried to look surprised at this news. "Really?"

Sarah looked down at her hands. "For the last few months I've been doing - something. Chuck's been kind enough to go with me and help me out with it."

Ellie felt anxious. "What Sarah, what have you and Chuck been doing?"

Sarah opened her mouth but no sound came out. Then she seemed to resolve herself. "I've been taking a self defense class and Chuck's been going with me."

"Chuck's been helping you learn self defense?" Ellie asked incredulously.

Sarah smiled. "Well, not teach me or anything, he is just someone to practice on."

"And that's how Chuck got his shoulder separated?"

"Let's just say I got in a really good throw."

Things were starting to make sense now.

"But Sarah, why would you keep self defense classes a secret? I think it's wonderful that you learned to do that. That kick you landed on that guy was incredible. Just like Jackie Chan."

"Ellie," Sarah's voice turned soft. "Can you keep something confidential? I mean, it probably isn't dangerous that you know this, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone. "

"You can tell me anything Sarah, you know that," Ellie said.

"This is hard for me to talk about." Sarah took a moment to compose herself. My dad. I told you about how he didn't like hospitals. There is more to it then that. He wasn't a very good man. He conned some very dangerous people out of a lot of money." Sarah paused, her eyes started to fill with tears. "When I was still living with my dad, those men came after us. They told my dad that they would kill me if he didn't give them their money back."

Ellie reached out her hand and placed it on Sarah's. "What happened? Your dad gave them the money right?"

"No" said Sarah, "He had already spent it. So we went on the run. And then my dad was caught by the police. But those men he cheated were still out there."

A single tear ran down Sarah's cheek. Ellie reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of tissues and offered Sarah one. She took it and dabbed at her eyes.

"It wasn't safe anymore, so I told the police that I would tell them everything they needed to know if they would protect me and my dad." Sarah said.

"And so you testified against him?"

Sarah nodded. "And against the men he conned. My dad went to jail, and they told me they would find a place where I would be safe."

"Sarah," Ellie gasped, connecting the dots of what Sarah was saying. "You're in the witness protection program?"

"Yes," Sarah said. "They moved me here, gave me a job, an apartment, a car and got me set up on a new life."

"A job? You mean the government owns the Orange Orange?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. They moved me here from the Weinerlicious. They said it was safer."

"And that's why you've taken self defense classes, and that's why you keep that hand gun under the counter?"

"You know about the gun?" Sarah asked with a broken voice.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I found it when I was in here the other day. That's why I thought… well, it doesn't matter. Now I know the truth."

Sarah clutched Ellie's hand tightly. "That was years ago. I've started a new life now. I'm in a new place, a new job, a new boyfriend. I don't want any of that ruined, so don't tell anyone. Not even Devon, not even Chuck. I shouldn't have even told you."

"Doesn't Chuck know?" Ellie asked

"Yes, he knows enough. But you guys should never talk about it. I mean never."

"He isn't in any danger is he? These people, do you think they are still after you?"

"I don't think so. It's been a few years since anything has happened. It's probably blown over now. No, as long as I keep my head down I'll be okay. I have a lot of great people watching out for me. And they are watching out for Chuck too whenever I'm with him."

Ellie let out a long breath. "That is such a relief."

"A relief? Why? I thought you would be worried if you knew."

"I thought you and Chuck were in some kind of trouble. I'm just glad you guys are safe."

Just then a police car pulled into the parking lot, light flashing. Ellie was relieved that they had arrived so fast.

As she and Sarah stood from the table, Sarah touched her arm and looked fiercely into Ellie's eyes. "I promise you, Ellie, I will never let anything happen to your brother."

"I know you won't." Ellie said. "And now with your ninja moves, you can fight all the bad guys off. Right?"

"Right," Sarah agreed, "looks like that class at the Y has paid off."

After making her statement to the police officer and a call into the hospital, Ellie drove home. She felt exhausted,  
but her mind was abuzz with all that she had learned. She couldn't wait to tell Devon about the attempted robbery at the Orange Orange. She and Sarah had agreed on a story, close enough to the truth but leaving out Sarah's incredible new self defense skills and that Sarah was in the witness protection program. She hated lying to her fiancé, but she knew that it was necessary to protect Sarah's secret.

And Chuck, Ellie knew that she couldn't talk with him about what she knew, but she could tell him more often how proud she was of him. She resolved that from now on she would be more supportive of him, even if she didn't understand all that was going on. He deserved that much from her.

Ellie smiled to herself. If she was being honest, she was glad that she couldn't talk about it. She felt a little sheepish about the crazy conclusions she had come to. But one good thing came out of all this, Ellie was convinced that Sarah was the perfect match for her little brother after all.

****

Across town, Sarah Walker had just made it home from her day at work. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. "Casey? Yes, she took it hook, line, and sinker. No, I don't think we'll have any more trouble from her, our cover is secure. You did a great job. Oh, sorry about that. Put ice on it. Yeah. See you in the morning."

The End

* * *

_Author's notes_

_The author makes no money from the characters in this story that may resemble certain characters on a prime time NBC TV show._

_I hope you found the end of this story satisfactory. The hardest part of writing this story was all the things I couldn't say because the story needed to be told from Ellie's point of view. I trust that my readers can well imagine what might be going on "off screen."_

_Thank you to all who took the time to read and especially to those who reviewed. I'd also like to thank the other writers here who have provided me with countless hours of entertainment._


End file.
